1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for holding and displaying handicap hang-tags. In particular, the present invention is directed to a combination holder and display device for vehicle hang-tags.
2. Prior Art
Various state and other laws typically require handicapped drivers or passengers wishing to park in designated handicap parking areas to display a government-issued hang-tag indicating that parking in such areas is permitted. Such hang-tags are generally rectangular in shape and have a notch allowing the hang-tag to be hung from a rear-view mirror. However, driving with the hang-tag in place on the rear-view mirror can be difficult, as the hang-tag is often large and can obstruct the driver's view or otherwise distract the driver. On the other hand, removing the hang-tag when not in use can be bothersome, as the hang-tag may be misplaced or the user may have difficulty applying and removing the hang-tag.
Attempts have been made to solve the problems posed by the storage and display of handicap hang-tags. However, the solutions available to date are unsatisfactory, as they often require permanent alterations to the handicap hang-tag or the vehicle in which it is displayed. Thus, installation may be difficult and the hang-tag may not be capable of being readily moved from one vehicle to another.
Additionally, some jurisdictions require periodic replacement of the hang-tag.
By way of example, Shedd (U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,081) shows one example of a prior art of a hang-tag mounting apparatus which requires defacing the hang-tag and permanently mounting to the vehicle visor.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a safe and convenient way to store and display a handicap hang-tag in a vehicle that allows the hang-tag to be easily and clearly displayed, both displayed and stored without undue physical stress, and protected, always in the same place, closed, secure, and out of sight when not in use.